


Living, Breathing Adonis

by VioletHyena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel discovers this, Gen, M/M, Romance, Sam likes romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHyena/pseuds/VioletHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes in the early morning, Gabriel watches Sam sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living, Breathing Adonis

**Author's Note:**

> Adonis in the Greek god of beauty and desire. He is also a deity of rebirth. Also said to be such a good hunter that Artimis, the goddess of virginity and hunting, was jealous of his hunting skills, so she killed him with a boar.
> 
> Edit 6/21/13 - Changed some minor wording and I feel better with the ending now.

Humans spent nearly a third of their day sleeping. Six to eight hours of rest was usually what Sam got. Gabriel didn't sleep, being an angel. He turned the TV down low or popped off to see what was happening in the world. But Gabriel liked to return in the early morning, when the sun was rising. He was silent and he'd sit cross legged on the bed; as light as a feather.

The sun would start to crawl up the end of the bed from the window, onto strong tan legs and thighs. Then over Sam's curvy buttocks and down the slope of his smooth, muscular back. Gabriel smiled, watching the warm light warm over Sam's shoulders and cover his insanely innocent face.

Sam's eyes scrunched up as the light drifted further up his head. His eyes fluttered open and Gabriel was stretched out on his side by then, having followed the light as it traveled up Sam's body. Gabriel had an almost serene smile plastered upon his face.

"Do you know how creepy that is?" Sam asked with his sleep rusted voice. Last night's activities probably added to the rawness of it.

"Mm." Gabriel propped his head up with his knuckles, "Do you know how good that view is?" Sam's head rolled with his eyes. The angle of the light changed as Sam shifted over, his leg bending and his arms stretching far up over his head. Gabriel's smile grew, watching Sam's abs contract and arch up. Oh Dad, when he made Sam Winchester, he did something right. So very right.

"Every morning." Sam complained, "Take a picture or something." Sam's palm rubbed one side of his face; like a tired, annoyed puppy.

"Pictures are boring." Gabriel loved how humans had to move their limbs after sleeping, "And movies are nothing compared to a live show, Kiddo."

"What show?" Sam asked as he pulled himself into an upright position, "I'm not doing anything."

"Oh, it's the most exciting show every morning." Gabriel turned and sprawled out on his back, grinning, "Sam's morning workout." Sam loomed closer and kissed Gabriel's smirking mouth.

"You're a pervert." Sam told him with a toothy smile and he pushed himself away to stand up. Sam pulled on a pair of shorts, walking to the center of the large room. He began to scrunch his shoulders, and spread his arms out, waking up dormant muscle. Gabriel rolled around until he was laying on his belly and his hands propping him up. Gabriel's eyes fixated on Sam as the man stretched,

It could have been purely sexual tension; but there was an aesthetic quality to seeing Sam's bronzed skin contrasting in the sharp sunlight. So yes, maybe Gabriel was a pervert; he loved seeing Sam's body in motion. But damn, Gabriel had been in Greece, and he'd seen the Adonis statues when they were freshly polished. Gabriel saw the models. They were hot and beautifully portrayed. Greece was a time of admiring the human body; taking it away from the pure sexual context into a light of appreciation. Into art.

Gabriel didn't get it at the time. He thought a body should be sexualized and enjoyed to the fullest extent. He still thought it was a bit ridiculous. He never really had a 'higher taste' in art from living through the time period. He hadn't thought about it again until a few years ago.

Gabriel could sort of get it now. He thought he could understand -why at least- an artist could stare at a muse and decided 'this is a moment I want to immortalize in stone'. To remember all the love and beauty of a perfect moment. A perfect person.

Gabriel mused that Sam could be his perfect model if he was an artist but Gabriel realized how frustrating it would be. To look back on what art was made and know it was not as good as the original. Gabriel could make as many 'Sams' as he pleased. He could have the kinkiest sex humans could ever imagine. Even the stuff they didn't want to imagine.

But nothing would compare to the real thing. Nothing compared to Sam Winchester.

"No, a movie would never do." Gabriel spoke wistfully as Sam was finishing his last set of reps on the pull-up bar on the wall, "Not marble nor time travel can live up to these mornings." Sam dropped down, one pull-up short of his normal routine. He quirked an eyebrow at him, giving a confused look.

"Did you..." Sam brushed his hair back with his hands, clearing the sweat from his face. He licked his lips before he decided to continue, "Were you just being poetic?" Gabriel laid very still.

"What?" Gabriel sat up ask he spoke, "I'm not allowed to be poetic?" Last time he did that, Kali threw a fireball at him.

Sam stared at him, like he didn't know him and took a deep breath. It only took a few strides before Sam was over to the bed and kissed Gabriel deeply. Sam's hand gripped the back of Gabriel's neck and Gabriel got the glorious whiff of Odour Sam Winchester. Gabriel was mildly surprised and extremely pleased with the response. He gripped Sam's hair and drew him in. It normally took several minutes for sexual activity to get Sam that fired up.

Sam drew back for air and his hair was frazzled, framing his face. Gabriel smiled, "Me thinks Sam likes sweet words more than he lets on." Sam flushed more than from his workout, half kneeling on the bed.

"So... what if I do?" Sam asked. A childhood of masculine pressure from his dad and brother showed on his face, "I'm not a girl."

"No, no." Gabriel cupped Sam's warm face, "It's not Aphrodite who is compared to the Sun; but Adonis who is like fire, embodied in flesh and soul." He stared into Sam's eyes and kept a straight face. Gabriel could have pulled a Dean and laughed it off. Because really, no one utilized poetry anymore. But Gabriel meant it and he watched Sam's dilate as he stared soulfully back into Gabriel's eyes. Sam's eyes flickered away for a moment, as though waiting for the laugh; waiting for the brush off. And when it didn't happen, he pursed his lips for but a second

"Gabriel." Sam breathed out a slow, affectionate breath before leaning in with a heavy kiss against Gabriel's lips. Gabriel pulled Sam close; close enough to wrap Sam's thighs around his knees.

Gabriel really couldn't immortalize moments like these. They were perfect in their own unraveling and warmth. Mornings really couldn't be misses. Not when there was Sam and not when Sam reacted like that to his words. Poetry was going to have to be used more often in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my fanfiction, please check out My Books! A link can be found at the end of my AO3 profile page.


End file.
